Twelve Days of Christmas
by Kaelin P
Summary: Yami no Matsuei cast sings 12 Days of Christmas ;;


**Yami no Matsuei Cast sings 12 Days of Christmas by Gaki**  


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I blame this on my radio playing Christmas songs 24/7.... ^^;; OOC-ness is ensured

* * *

On the first day of Christmas   
My true love sent to me~!

**Hisoka:** *wondering why he agreed to this* A puppy in a pear tree... -_-; *pushes inu-Tsuzuki out of the way*

On the second day of Christmas   
My true love sent to me~!

**Gushoushin-tachi:** *doesn't find this amusing* Two chicken wings~

**Hisoka:** *monotone* And a puppy in a pear tree... 

On the third day of Christmas   
My true love sent to me~!

**Kachou:** -_-; Three headaches~ 

**Gushoushin-tachi:** *glares at giggling Tsuzuki & Watari* Two chicken wings..

**Hisoka: ***sighs* And a puppy in a pear tree... 

On the fourth day of Christmas   
My true love sent to me~!

**Tatsumi:** *glasses gleaming* Four new bills *glares @ Tsuzuki*

**Kachou:** Three headaches~

**Gushoushin-tachi:** Two chicken wings

**Hisoka:** *rolling eyes* And a puppy in a pear tree... 

On the fifth day of Christmas   
My true love sent to me~!

**Tsuzuki:** XD FIVE! APPLE PIES!

**Shinigami-tachi:** *stares at him for awhile* ... 

**Tatsumi:** Four new bills.. *sighs*

**Kachou:** Three headaches *looks for Advil* 

**Gushoushin-tachi:** Two chicken wings.. *glares* 

**Hisoka:** e_e; And a puppy in a pear tree... 

On the sixth day of Christmas   
My true love sent to me~!

**Watari:** ^___^ Six working potions~!

**Shinigami-tachi:** *sweatdrops*

**Tsuzuki:** FIVE! APPLE PIES! *getting hungry* 

**Tatsumi:** Four new bills.. *work*

**Kachou:** Three headaches *groans*

**Gushoushin-tachi:** Two chicken wings... 

**Hisoka:** And a puppy in a pear tree... *wants his book back*

On the seventh day of Christmas   
My true love sent to me~!

**Terazuma:** *glaring @ Tsuzuki* Seven *twitches* freaks a morphing..

**Watari:** Six working potions~! *insane grin*

**Tsuzuki:** FIVE! APPLE PIES! *evil grin @ Terazuma*

**Tatsumi:** Four new bills.. *glares at them*

**Kachou:** Three headaches *glares @ Terazuma & Tsuzuki*

**Gushoushin-tachi:** Two chicken wings... *glares also*

**Hisoka:** And a puppy in a pear tree... *rubs his head*

On the eighth day of Christmas   
My true love sent to me~!

**Muraki:** *leering @ Tsuzuki* Eight buttons a missing~

**Terazuma:** o.O; Seven *pi~ku* freaks a morphing..

**Watari:** Six working potions... O_O;

**Tsuzuki:** FIVE! APPLE PIES! *whimpers*

**Tatsumi:** Four new bills.. *glares @ Muraki*

**Kachou:** Three headaches c.C;

**Gushoushin-tachi:** Two chicken wings... *blinks*

**Hisoka:** And a puppy in a pear tree... *glares @ Muraki*

On the ninth day of Christmas   
My true love sent to me~!

**Oriya:** *¬_¬; @ Muraki* Nine geisha dancing...

**Muraki:** ^__^ Eight buttons a missing 

**Terazuma:** Seven freaks a morphing.. *moves away from Muraki*

**Watari:** Six working potions... ._.

**Tsuzuki:** FIVE! APPLE PIES! *runs behind Hisoka* 

**Tatsumi:** Four new bills.. *glare*

**Kachou:** Three headaches @_@

**Gushoushin-tachi:** Two chicken wings.

**Hisoka:** And a puppy in a pear tree... *twitches*

On the tenth day of Christmas   
My true love sent to me~!

**Enma:** Ten cameras 'cording *niko*

**Oriya:** *blinks @ Enma* Nine geisha dancing...

**Muraki:** Eight buttons a missing.. *nikoyaa~*

**Terazuma:** Seven freaks a morphing.. *blinks @ Enma*

**Watari:** Six working potions... *blinks @ Enma*

**Tsuzuki:** FIVE! APPLE PIES! *clings*

**Tatsumi:** Four new bills.. *blinks @ Enma*

**Kachou:** Three headaches *blinks @ Enma*

**Gushoushin-tachi:** Two chicken wings *blinks @ Enma*

**Hisoka:** And a puppy in a pear tree... O_o; *pushes Tsuzuki away*

On the eleventh day of Christmas   
My true love sent to me~!

**Wakaba:** ^-^ Eleven cakes baking

**Enma:** Ten cameras 'cording *sets them up*

**Oriya:** Nine geisha dancing... -_-;

**Muraki:** Eight buttons a missing.. *leers*

**Terazuma:** Seven freaks a morphing.. *sweatdrops @ Wakaba*

**Watari:** Six working potions... 

**Tsuzuki:** FIVE! APPLE PIES! *sparklies @ Wakaba-chaaan~* *eek! @ Muraki*

**Tatsumi:** Four new bills.. ^^;

**Kachou:** Three headaches *hungry*

**Gushoushin-tachi:** Two chicken wings...

**Hisoka:** And a puppy in a pear tree... *tired* e.e;

On the twelfth day of Christmas   
My true love sent to me~!!

**Shikigami-tachi:** *madly glaring @ Muraki* Twelve shikis growling.... >O

**Wakaba:** a.a; Eleven cakes baking

**Enma:** Ten cameras 'cording *recording*

**Oriya:** Nine geisha dancing... o.o;;

**Muraki:** Eight buttons a missing.. *oya*

**Terazuma:** Seven freaks a morphing.. *sweatdrops*

**Watari:** Six working potions... 0.0

**Tsuzuki:** FIVE! APPLE PIES! *heart! @ Shikigami* 

**Tatsumi:** Four new bills.. *hopes there won't be fighting....*

**Kachou:** Three headaches *hugs his head*

**Gushoushin-tachi:** Two chicken wings... *hides*

**Hisoka:** And a puppy in a pear tree... *glares @ Tsuzuki for summoning 12 shikigamis*

owari


End file.
